


Together

by trevania



Series: Growing Up Long [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trevania/pseuds/trevania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Eames are becoming fast friends and starting 1st grade soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

After Arthur and Eames’ visit to the pediatrician and since Eames and his mother were new to Newport and with the boys were becoming fast friends, they decided to stay in touch. Luckily enough for the boys, they only lived a few blocks apart and were both enrolled at St. Michael’s Country Day School. For weeks after the appointment, the boys would beg their mothers to go and see the other. Their moms, more than happy to oblige them, made a schedule of when which boy will visit the other. By mid-summer there was a full list of play dates for Arthur and Eames. The two spent Tuesdays at Eames’ house with his grandma Helena while his mother was at work. Most of the time they went to the park because it was just easier to keep them entertained that way and they always went home too exhausted to do anything other than sleep. She also snuck them cookies or party ring biscuits as Eames called them, whenever she made a fresh batch. Eames always said they were better than the ones they sold at the shops back home. Arthur’s mother had Thursday’s off, so the two spent them at his place. Most of the time they just played with their toys, but sometimes they did crafts or went out for ice cream. And when they weren’t together, they were asking their parents when they could see each other again. The boys were practically inseparable by early August.

“Momma, what time is Eames coming over?”

Arthur was standing in the doorway of his parent’s room, wearing his favorite plaid onesie pajamas and grey fleece robe, watching his mother apply powder at her vanity. His father, walks past with a cup of coffee, ruffles his hair, and sighs.

“You ask every morning kiddo and you know the calendar on the fridge tells you the days and times.”

His parents thought it was very cute that Arthur had a little best friend. Someone he genuinely was excited to see and be around since kindergarten hadn’t been so fun for him. He was bullied a lot for his dimples, his stuttering, and his long hair. His parents love that someone could grow up with Arthur and be there for him when they couldn’t be, not to mention they adore Eames like he was their own.

“He’ll be here at 11:30, baby”, his mother says leaning down to kiss his forehead before leading him to the kitchen for breakfast. It was 8:55, Arthur knew he had time to eat, get dressed and pick out what toys he and Eames would play with today. Maybe even have his mom set up the DVD player so they could watch a movie. He hadn’t watched Despicable Me in a while and wondered if Eames has seen it.

…

The doorbell rings at 5 minutes to noon and Arthur jumps up from seat on the mat in the living room and practically flies to the seat under the window to see who it is.

“Momma, its Eames and his Momma!” Arthur yells as his mother approaches the door, drying her hands on a towel.

“Sorry we’re late. I let this one stay up past his bedtime last night and couldn’t get him up this morning”

Eames lets go of his mother’s hand, steps out of his shoes and wonders over to Arthur on the window seat. Since the two became friends, the boy had opened up more, mainly to Arthur; he was still a lot quieter than the brown haired boy and always very observant. Their parents thought it a good thing though. It meant the two would get into minimal trouble and wouldn’t be a handful.

Eames’ mother told him she’d be back at 4 and to not give Mrs. Rubens a hard time. She moved his hair out of his eyes and kissed him as she left. He nodded, mumbled a ‘bye’, and turned back to Arthur. It was very obvious that he was upset about something, but Arthur waited until the adults were gone before he asked Eames what was wrong.

“School starts next week. What if we aren’t in the same class? I…I don’t know anyone here.”

Eames’ eyes didn’t meet Arthur’s and for once, the boy seemed honestly shaken up as he sat, fiddling with the bottom of his stripped t-shirt. Arthur takes Eames to the mat in front of the sofa and the two quietly play together as if Eames never said anything. Some minutes pass before Arthur sighs, putting down his toys and looking up at Eames.

“I’m kind of scared to go back too.”

Eames looked up from playing with his hands and finally met Arthur’s brown eyes.

“But, you know them already, right?” Arthur nodded, picking his Hulk Action figure up again.

“So, why are you scared? They’re your friends already.”

Arthur shakes his head disappointingly, eyes not meeting Eames’.

“The kids were mean to me last year, but my teacher says kids are better in first grade, nicer. I told my mom what she said and she said the same thing.” Eames’ face turns into a scowl and for a moment he is very upset that someone would be mean to Arthur, but he doesn’t voice his anger. Arthur takes a brief pause and continues.

“You’re my only friend.”

Eames just stares at Arthur with a huge smile on his face that Arthur can’t see, but doesn’t respond and Arthur doesn’t push him to. The anger he just felt, completely gone.  

When Arthur’s mother notices that they aren’t making any noises, and honestly, it is just too quiet, she comes in to check on them. They both nod and say that they are ok and she leaves, letting them know lunch was almost ready. Eames picks up his Captain America action figure, sits up on his knees and says, “You’re my only friend too, Arthur. My best friend.”

…

For lunch, Arthur’s mother gave the boys BLT sandwiches, juice boxes and promises them each a cupcake when they were done, before she goes to get the mail. On top of the pile there was a large white envelope with colorful hand prints and paint splashes on it and Arthur’s name.

“I think this is your information about school next week”, Arthur’s mother says flipping through the pile of papers. Mostly forms to fill out, dress code slips, reminders, classroom assignments and rules.

 “Looks like…you are in Ms.Vasborn’s homeroom class.”

Eames’ face lights up and he can’t get the words out fast enough with a mouthful of food.

“I’m in her class too!” he practically screams and Arthur beams from across the table, shaking his brown curls and swinging his legs with joy.

“Momma, Eames is in my class! Eames is in my class!” he yells at her with food falling out of his mouth. The two boys lock eyes across the table in a secret agreement that they will have no reason to be scared on the first day anymore, because they will have each other.


End file.
